A Ghost's Wish
by PokexGirl
Summary: PokeXGirl, what more am I supposed to say? It's not multiple like others, or a one-shot. It's one story, yay It's a romance, but that happens later on hehe :3 i'll only add more if people actually read it and such...


Pov~1 Ally~

I was a lonely child growing up. I still am in reality. I was that one awkward little kid who didn't quite fit in and stood there awkwardly in a crowd. The other kids were exited and happy and loud. I was shy with people at first.  
>In my first year of PokeSchool I never said much. I didn't pay attention either. I can remember the other little kids talking about their favorite Pokemon and which one they wanted when they were older. Whenever I was asked my favorite I just would give them a blank look and turn away. I didn't really care to get a Pokemon. They didn't scare me or anything no but I didn't see the point in it really. I had watched people battle with them before and such and it never looked fun.<br>So for years I didn't pay attention at all really in PokeSchool, I just dozed off during classes and such. I was 13 in my seventh year, being held back once. PokeSchool ended in the seventh year also.  
>That's the year when when something finally caught my interest, which nothing ever had up until then.<br>A certain Pokemon had caught my interest.  
>It was near the end of the year at a nighttime event where the students would all battle against one another. Well most of them anyways, several of us still didn't have Pokemon. I was one of those people of course. Two trainers were battling one another, a Absol VS a Growlithe . It was a pretty interesting fight so far, theGrowlithe was winning. It was a stupid fight though, I didn't see why everyone was having so much fun. I kinda hated the battles, they seemed rather pointless. Then there was a scream. All heads turned, the battle paused, eyes searched for the source. I watched as people crowded a certain girl I disliked, Emily. She was a popular girl with a Swirlix, she annoyed me with her all-to-peppy attitude.<br>I couldn't hear over the crowd but I caught words she said.  
>"Scared...Attacked...Ghost...Stupid...Attacked me!"<br>Hm. Deciding the main event, the battle tournament, was probably over I got up from the log I sat on and began walking away. As I walked away I figured out they were going to search for the 'ghost' that had scared her.  
>I mumbled things to myself as I walked away.<br>"How stupid. Searching for a ghost in the pure night, like they'll get far with that. How stupid can they all be-" I paused, the hairs on my neck going straight up, a chill surrounding me.  
>I instantly spun around and frowned. Nothing was there. But I felt like I was being watched. A feeling of uneasiness washed over me and I thought for a small moment. Wait a second, a ghost? Ghosts aren't real though. Right? Or maybe a pokemon? There are ghost pokemon right? I sighed loudly then blinked. Duh there were ghost pokemon, geez Ally...I needed to study more, anyone should know that.<br>Turning around I froze when my eyes met two yellow. My mouth opened to a small- o. Then I clamped it shut and sighed. I was right, a pokemon.  
>I wasn't sure what it was though, I barely knew any pokemon names It stared at me with two yellow eyes, floating there in the air in front of me.<br>"Ah you probably scared her, huh? Ha, good one." I chuckled softly then walked on past it, feeling a chill as I did so.  
>As I walked away the chill followed, I knew I was being followed. After walking for a bit I stopped and turned around to face the yellow eyes again.<br>"Why are you following me?" My voice came out stern.  
>It blinked and stared blankly at me. I wasn't sure if it understood, most pokemon seemed to understand English.<br>"Can you please quit it? It's annoying." I added.  
>A small blink and a tilt of it's head, making the horn on top of it's head point at me. Or at least it seemed like a horn.<br>The whole pokemon itself was a grayish color, it's body kinda reminded me of a folded up napkin or something.  
>"Shup?" I blinked at it, it blinked back and tilted it's head at me again.<br>Shup? "What?" "Shup?"  
>I frowned at the pokemon now.<br>"Shup?" I asked it back, it gave me a frown now.  
>"Shup? Pet?" It asked me back, a puzzled expression on it's face.<br>I sighed softly, not of annoyance though.  
>"Okay well I'm going home, can you please go run...Float along?" I tried asking nicely but it was totally forced, it blinked.<br>It opened it's mouth to probably say 'Shup' again when a huge flash of light slammed into it. Everything happened in a blink of an eye, it slammed into me at full force, I fell backwards and landed hard with a thud.  
>"Ow..." I grumbled, quickly sitting up and opening my eyes.<br>"Grow! Grow-Growlithe!"  
>"Nice shot Bud" I gave puzzled looks to James, the boy who owned the Growlithe. I jumped a little at movements in my lap and realized the pokemon was stirring, giving a puzzled look at me then turning its attention to James as well.<br>"Ow!" I yelled at James, giving him a glare.  
>"Oh, sorry Ally! I didn't see you there, honest! Just move out of the way real quick, 'Kay?" He huffed loudly.<br>Oh! They were all hunting for the pokemon, I had forgotten that.  
>I looked down at it.<br>"See? You made them all mad." I huffed, it looked up at me for a second then back to them.  
>"Ally will you move already?" James huffed again, growing impatient.<br>I rolled my eyes and stood up, the pokemon stayed on the ground, right in front of me by my feet.  
>It looked up at me, yellow eyes staring me down. I paused at it.<br>It wasn't floating...Hm...  
>"You okay?" I asked, ignoring James as he yelled again.<br>It gave me a clueless blink, which actually made me chuckle.  
>"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" I mumbled while crouching down to be it's level, another blink. "Your hurt aren't you?"<br>Blink.  
>"Why aren't you moving little guy?" I frowned and then realized.<br>Oh.  
>Paralyzed. I glanced back at James, who was glancing behind him. I saw a Swirlix coming this way, meaning Emily was as well.<br>James had his back turned eh?  
>I made my move.<br>I scooped up the pokemon and took off running.  
>I ran to the town as fast as I could and stopped when there, panting loudly. The pokemon hadn't budged a bit, it was just sitting there. I doubt it could really move much at all.<br>After catching my breath I trudged to the PokemonCenter, extremely tired by now.  
>I didn't have to explain anything of what happened to Nurse Joy, she didn't ask or even say a word. She just looked at me, at the pokemon, back to me, and smiled.<br>I gave it to her and yawned loudly to myself, then rubbed my eyes. Then I glanced at the exit. Should I leave or wait...  
>Sighing I waited. It only took but two minutes for her to come back with the pokemon, it wasn't floating still. She smiled at me, handed it to me, then hurried off.<br>I looked at it and then began walking back outside.  
>Once outside, I began to talk.<br>"You feel better now?" It glanced up at me and then moved. It got out of my arms to levitate in front off me, giving me two bright yellow eyes. Or at least they seemed brighter? My imagination?  
>"Pet" It said softly, I yawned loudly.<br>"Well it was nice meeting you and all, kinda meeting you anyways, but I need to go home now. Goodbye!" I gave it a smile, a rare thing from me, and turned my back to it.  
>I hurried home in a rush and didn't feel the chill behind me.<br>When I was changed in my pajama's and right before I turned off the light, I felt a chill.  
>I glanced behind me to see it.<br>It stared at me and I paused, noticing something. There was more then a stare. This whole time, the blinking and clueless stares, they actually had expressions.  
>It looked scared.<br>I paused at that for a moment, staring it down.  
>"Hello." I said softly, it stared me down, gaze still somewhat scared seeming.<br>It was on my bed.  
>I walked that way and sat next to it, it looked up at me and blinked.<br>I slowly moved my hands towards it and then rested it on it's head, the space between it's head and horn.  
>It's gaze changed.<br>"I'm not mad that your here, I'm not gonna do anything. It's okay." I smiled a little to show that I was being serious, it then smiled back actually.  
>"Well you can stay here tonight but please don't scare anyone here, I don't want to get in trouble, okay?" I added while getting up and going to the lights.<br>"Shup-Shupet." I heard a soft reply, I knew it wouldn't. I turned the light off and went to bed, feeling the pokemon's chill beside me the whole night. 


End file.
